


Hell Hath No Fury Like a Mother's Wrath

by GreenBread



Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Pedophilia, Protective Clementine (Walking Dead), She gets seriously pissed off in this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: AJ had insisted on coming, despite Clementine not wanting him to. Eventually, she relented and let him go to the trade with her. It would be a valuable lesson for the child anyway.If only it hadn't of gone terribly, terribly wrong...
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead)
Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hell Hath No Fury Like a Mother's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have to put a trigger warning on this one, guys, I explore a sensitive subject here.

Clementine walked into the bar, AJ shortly in tow and clutching her hand tightly. He stared at the packed building awestruck, he had never seen so many people in one spot before! Clementine smiled softly at the child's excitement and looked around the densely populated building. In the corner, there was a group of men with craggy beards and beer bellies huddled around a round table, cards laid out neatly and orderly. They were laughing joyously, a strange feeling for the end of the world. 

The bar itself was sticky with alcohol that wafted into her nose. She couldn't say that she liked the taste of alcohol, but she would also be lying if she didn't say that it helped on a particularly rough day. Rackety bar stools that barely supported the weight of the patrons creaked and groaned dangerously, as if they would snap at a moment's notice. Clementine inwardly cringed at the sight of a man passed out in his vomit. 

A table caught her eye, three people were sat on it. A tall man was laid back in his seat with a tidy goatee and blue eyes. Another man accompanied him, he had a long beard and stubbly red hair that looked like bristles. The final person was a woman with brown eyes that sparkled and long flowing black hair. 

"Hey! Clementine! Over here!" The tall man called, waving his hand and grinning. 

The woman rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Jack, can you be any louder?" 

He frowned at her. "Put a lid on it, Charlie." 

"Gladly, if it shuts you up."

Clementine smirked and took a seat in between Charlie and Jack, who grinned even harder and wider. "You alright, Bill?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," The redhead responded to her question with a tiny shrug of indifference, "I just wanna get this deal done wit' if I'm bein' honest. I don't trust places like this. Too many assholes." 

Bill was right, there were many bars like this one dotted around the state. All of them advertised the same thing, a mutual place where everyone is friendly to each other. It was a load of horseshit though. As soon as two communities at war with each other crossed paths... 

Let's just say there wouldn't be much left. 

AJ tugged at her hand as soon as she placed a bag full of ammunition on the table. Charlie reached over to the bag as Clementine bent down to AJ's level. "What is it?" 

"I...I need to go to the toilet." 

She nodded and pointed. "There's one over there. Be quick though, I don't want to stick around for long." 

AJ nodded and dashed toward the toilet. Charlie spoke up, "Nice kid you got there, he yours?" 

"I.... uh... No. He isn't."

"Seems like he is." Jack smiled.

She smiled back. "Might as well be, yeah."

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but... We have our own end of the bargain to fill." Bill suddenly said, scanning them all. Jack agreed and reached for something under the table. Clementine watched him carefully. Dealing with The Saviours wasn't a safe task. Soon, a heavy green duffel bag was slammed on the table. The brunette reached over to it and unzipped it, peering inside. Rows upon rows of canned food lay inside. All unopened. It was just about enough to get her and AJ through the winter. 

"Look," Charlie said, "I know this wasn't what you asked for-" 

"Damn right it isn't." Clementine snarled. 

"-But it's all we can give." 

The teenager rolled her eyes. "Bullshit. I asked for fuel, you have plenty."

"The Saviours can't give that up, we're at war as it is and we need that fuel to win it." 

"And I want it to get the fuck outta here before I get dragged into your shit." She rebutted. 

Jack coughed. "If I may? We can give you a bit, not all of what you asked for. Just enough to make it a decent way across the state."

"Fine by me." 

"Buuuuuuut... We need to take some of that food back." He responded pointing at the duffel. 

This was great. She was caught in between a rock and a hard place. They needed the food but they also needed the fuel. The food to make it through the winter but the fuel to get the fuck away for before shit hits the fan. She stared, contemplating the offer. "Fine." She bit, grabbing the bag to empty some of its contents onto the table.

Suddenly, AJ came barging out of the toilets, tears running down his cheeks and clutched at her denim jacket. She paused, taking a moment to look at the others, who seemed as confused as she was, before hugging him back. 

"What's gotten into you?" She asked quietly and soothingly. Rubbing his back in small, soft circles. He buried his face into her chest. 

"I-H-He..." The child choked.

Clementine took a moment to analyse AJ's appearance. His shirt was ruffled, his belt was looser than it was when they arrived and an untied shoelace was draped uselessly over his other shoe. The bush of hair that sat on his head was wild and untamed. She watched sceptically as the door to the restroom swung open and a man walked out. He was bold with a greying moustache that marked his face like an ugly scar. AJ sobbed harder and tried to avoid looking at the man who was holding the side of his face. A fresh bruise resided there. 

Her eyes widened as she connected the dots. She glared daggers at the man. Rage burst from within her ribs, threatening to explode at a moment's notice.

"Keep an eye on him." She said emotionlessly to Bill, who had also figured it out. He nodded as Clementine got up, peeling AJ away. The child went to grab her hand but she quickly withdrew her own. 

"I'll be right back." The brunette said to the child. Who nodded reluctantly. She smiled at him although it quickly faded into the epitome of fury. Her eyes darkened dangerously and her fists balled up as she marched to the bald man in a silent yet deadly rage. His back was turned. 

The skin that stretched over her bony knuckles paled white and she tapped the man on the shoulder.

He turned and Clementine reared her fist back before letting it fly wildly. 

He fell to the ground, nursing his injured jaw. She hunched over and grabbed the hem of his shirt, punching over and over and over again until his face was nothing but a bloody pulp. He croaked and groaned, blood running from his broken nose and split lip. She let him go and the bastard fell to the ground, unconscious. 

She glared at his fallen form before spitting on him. Watching as it slobbered down his face. The other people in the bar gawked at her, "What?" She snarled like a vicious animal, daring someone to try her, "The fucker deserved it."


End file.
